


[podfic] cocaine heart

by 1001cranes, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Scars, Season/Series 01, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The One Where Peter Turns Stiles Instead Of Scott."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] cocaine heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cocaine heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370721) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Season One, Threesome, Incest, Scars, Dubious Consent, Bloodplay, Biting, Petting, Werewolf Stiles, First Time  


**Length:**  01:10:27  
  
 **Download links:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_cocaine%20heart_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!) OR as an m4b  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_cocaine%20heart_.m4b)**   



End file.
